


Icecream

by majestic_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Makeouts, Minor Angst, but happy ending, i guess?, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_squid/pseuds/majestic_squid
Summary: Keith was going tokillthatfuckingswivel chair. "Last night,” he seethed, “I placed a tub of ice cream in the fridge-"Lance swiveled around. "Whichfridge?" he asked, pointing his finger at Keith and raising an eyebrow. He swiveled around again swiftly."You know damn well what fridge I mean!" Keith yelled.Chair swivel. "Well, how do you know thatIate it?" Lance countered. His infuriatingfaceandexpressionandtone. He didn't swivel back again, much to Keith’s chagrin."Well," Keith began, gesturing to his index finger, "Hunk said it tasted disgusting during the dinner," he gestured to his middle finger, "Pidge is lactose intolerant-""That wouldn't stopme.""You'reyou, Lance," Keith explained, exasperated, and continued his list. "Shiro and Allura have commonfuckingdecency-"Lance tutted. "Language."





	Icecream

"For fuck's sake, Lance!"

Lance turned his swivel chair around, an over-the-top innocent look on his face. "What's wrong, Keith?"

_Oh, Lance knows damn well what he did._

"I had one tub, Lance. One."

"One tub of what?"

" _A bathtub of bubbles_ \- you _know_ I'm talking about the ice cream tub, you moron!"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Keith." Lance replied, slowly turning his swivel chair to avoid facing Keith’s wrath.

"Don't you ignore me!" Keith screeched.

They were in the dining hall, a day after the trip to that weird purple planet with an excessive number of candles. The aliens there presented them a dessert after negotiations had finished- ice cream. Damn delicious ice cream. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ ice cream, but it was damn close. Keith had his first taste of ice cream at the Garrison. It easily became one of his favourite foods. After getting used to the brain-freezing ability it seemed to have, Keith savored and cherished the sweet taste and creamy texture.

Of course, after he left, he never tasted ice cream again. Until they happened upon this planet by some weird chance, that just happened to have some weird space version of ice cream. It wasn't as creamy as he remembered it, and it made his tongue weirdly tingly afterwards, but otherwise, it was essentially the same thing.

He subtly made his way to the kitchens afterwards and asked for a tub of it. They gladly obliged. In hindsight, he probably could have asked for more, but he was so desperate that he didn’t want to push his luck.

When they returned, he placed it in the fridge and went to bed. He was planning to savour it slowly, and keep it for whatever counted as weeks or months in space. That's what he planned, whilst lying in bed that night, the memory of the taste shivering across his tongue. Until, like _always_ , Lance ruined it.

Keith had just woken up. Freshly showered and dressed, he grabbed a bowl, and a spoon, and made his way to a small kitchen tucked in a nook near his room. But when he grabbed the tub, it was light- it was too light- it was impossibly light- _fuck_ , it was empty. Completely eaten. Consumed. Only small pieces of uneaten ice cream remained around the edges.

Lance's chair swiveled around again. "I'm only ignoring you because you're being stupid," he preened, only to swivel around- again.

Keith was going to _kill_ that _fucking_ swivel chair. "Last night,” he seethed, “I placed a tub of ice cream in the fridge-"

Lance swiveled around. " _Which_ fridge?" he asked, pointing his finger at Keith and raising an eyebrow. He swiveled around again swiftly.

"You know damn well what fridge I mean!" Keith yelled.

Chair swivel. "Well, how do you know that _I_ ate it?" Lance countered. His infuriating _face_ and _expression_ and _tone_. He didn't swivel back again, much to Keith’s chagrin.

"Well," Keith began, gesturing to his index finger, "Hunk said it tasted disgusting during the dinner," he gestured to his middle finger, "Pidge is lactose intolerant-"

"That wouldn't stop _me_."

"You're _you_ , Lance," Keith explained, exasperated, and continued his list. "Shiro and Allura have common _fucking_ decency-"

Lance tutted. "Language."

Oh, Keith wanted to pommel that expression right off his face. He'd even kiss it away.

His list fell short off his lips.

Wait, _what_? Kissing- kissing _Lance_? He scanned his features. He looked sort of kissable, he supposed. Crap, now he looked even more kissable. His eyes… he'd never noticed them before. They were so gorgeous. What did this mean? Did Keith- like Lance? No. _No_.

"Hello? Earth – or, wherever we are – to Keith. Is anyone home? As I _remember_ , you were getting pissy about your stupid ice cream." His face lit up. "Wait… if you were annoyed about your icecream being eaten, that must mean… you cared about it!""

_And_ this _stupidity was why he didn't want a crush on Lan- wait, what? What did he just say? What does that have to do with-_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that Keith, edgy teen extraordinaire, actually cares about something!"

Keith stared at him with a blank expression. He let the words sink in. "What the _actual_ hell?"

"I knew you weren't just bottomless well of teenage angst! You do have layers!"

"A bottomless well of teenage angst? What the hell?”

"It’s unending, with all of your brooding and whatever."

"I don't brood!"

"Yes, you do."

"Well, at least I'm not an idiot who can't even manage to land a single date."

Lance was taken aback. "An idiot? I have had many dates, _excuse you_."

"Name _one_."

"I don't need to justify myself to you!" They were both yelling now, at the top of their lungs.

"You're a deadbeat moron who annoys everyone he sees and doesn't seem to notice!"

"You're a pissy orphan who genuinely, for reasons no one actually knows, actually thinks he's better than everyone in the _galaxy_."

"Fuck off, Lance."

"I enjoyed eating your stupid ice cream, Keith."

And with that, he stood up and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith stared at the ceiling. The blankets were soft against his skin, and his clean, wet hair was cool against his neck. That was a big fight he got into with Lance. In hindsight, he probably went too far. But Lance crossed some lines too. He sighed. Why did, whenever they were in the same room together, always manage to always get in some fight? It started over _ice cream_ , for fuck's sake. Oh, how Lance must have _grinned_ when he found the ice cream Keith had brought with him. Keith perfectly imagined Lance’s smirk as he ripped off the lid and sat down with a spoon. He imagined Lance looking down through his lashes with his blue eyes, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. He imagined a stray piece of ice cream on the side of his mouth, which Lance would sweep away with his finger. He would then put the tip of his finger in his mouth, running his tongue all along it, savouring the taste-

_What. The. Fuck._

No, Keith. Bad Keith. Don't get a crush on Lance, Keith.

Out of anyone – anyone – it just _had_ to be Lance. The most moronic, funny, and carefree boy who had the cutest face- _stop, damn it_. _Stop before you start to imagine things, like Lance's finger gently touching your cheek, cupping it to guide his lips to yours, warm breath close against your cheek, his wet tongue…_

No, no, no. This was _weird_. Fucked up. Messed up. Keith didn't want this. Like _hell_ he wanted _feelings_. He didn't want to spend all night imagining shit, weird shit. He didn't want to imagine an argument that ended in a fiery kiss, a passionate make-out, a-

 

 

 

Well _, fuck._

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, still in bed, Keith considered his course of action. So, he had a thing for Lance now. That was fine, that was okay. He'd admitted it to himself now. He could deal with this. Inhaling, he swung his legs off his bed and prepared himself for the day.

 

Lance refused to look at him during breakfast. What Keith said must have hit him pretty hard. Guilt knawed at him. He had a name for that feeling now, the feeling he got after a particularly bad fight with Lance where he went too far. He never admitted guilt to himself before over Lance, _well_ , but now that he had acknowledged the fact that he likes him… Wow. This was easier than he thought. All those little things Lance did that grabbed his attention before, now helped him understand his emotions. Now he understood why he'd always spend ages looking at him, studying him… Looking back, analysing Lance for faults was a pretty shitty explanation to himself as to why he was so interested. But now that he knew how he felt…

"You seem particularly thoughtful, Keith." Shiro commented.

Lance continued to eat his breakfast.

"What, no witty comment, Lance? You disappoint me," Pidge grinned. She then whipped her head around to where Lance was despondently sitting. "Ah, fight. Got it." She inched towards Keith, who was sitting to her left. "What was it about?" she whispered.

"Nothi-" _No, wait._ Keith reminded himself. _They still think you hate him. Keep it up, dammit._  "He was a moron. A selfish moron."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Bor-ring. I have never seen two people bicker so much. You're like a married couple."

"I don't-" Lance began, his cheeks heated and his eyes panicked.

"We're not-" Keith blurted, cheeks akin to Lance's.

"Chill guys, it was just a joke."

Keith dropped his head down in an aim to hide his face. After a few seconds of silence - not including the patter of cutlery on bowls - he looked up again to meet Lance's eyes. Lance abruptly sneered and looked away, cheeks still pink.

Allura looked at them both, inhaled and stood up. Any chatter between Pidge and Shiro ended abruptly as all eyes on the table rested on her.

"Idiots. The both of you." She glared at Keith. "We're supposed to be a team." She glared at Lance. "How old are you two? This is the behaviour I would expect from ten year olds-"

"With all due respect, Princess, but really, Keith basically _is_ a ten year-old-"

Keith stood up. "Oh, _I'm_ a ten-year-old? You're a six-year-old who would eat an entire tub of ice cream just to piss someone off!"

Pidge giggled. “ _Really_?”

"You pushed me down the stairs the day before!" Lance accused whilst quickly rising from his chair.

"You wouldn't stop annoying me!"

"The _stairs_ , Keith. You're as bad as a Galran!"

Silence.

Everyone stared at Lance in horror. The smile melted off Pidge’s lips. Even Lance seemed shocked by what he said. Allura was the first to speak. "This is exactly what I'm talking about-"

Keith had had enough. "I'm leaving."

 

* * *

 

 

That- that was not okay. Keith didn't want to even think about it, let alone be- That idiot. That _moron_. That low-life piece of trash. This was why. _This_  was why Keith hated him. He laughed, now in the safety of his room. He didn't find Lance cute now. Turns out the only cure for a crush was getting pissed and absolutely fucking hurt. It was too much. Keith was tired. Emotionally and physically.  Tired of arguing and Lance and feelings and words that hurt too much and hit too damn close to home. His day could not physically get any worse.

The door opened.

For _fuck_ -

Lance was standing there. In the doorway. Of his room.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out."

"Won't you listen what I have to say, first?"

Keith gritted his teeth. "Get--out."

He looked shocked at Keith's intensity. As his eyes went far larger; Keith could see the individual flecks of blue in his eyes. Something squeezed in his chest. _Shit. No… Not again. Not now._

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. You know I'm not good with serious things like this and I- Look, I'll just-" he sighed. "I said the wrong thing, that was _wrong_ , wrong, and didn't mean to- I just.. crap. I just..."

Keith glared at him. _Stop that squeezing in my chest_. "You better be fucking sorry."

He looked away. "I don't hate you, Keith." _Fantastic_. _Changes nothing, dick._ "You probably figured that out." _I give 0 fucks, Lance. Z e r o._  "That's- not how I feel about you." _Wait, what?_

"Really?"

"Yeah, I- I’m…" He took a sharp breath. "Jealous."

_Jealous?_

It hit him with a jolt, but Keith still couldn't seem to fully comprehend what he was saying. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm jealous of you, I guess. Always have been. You were always better than me, smarter than me.” He looked down. “Hotter than me…”

Keith was taken aback. _Of course_. It would be too good to be true if Lance had the same shitty annoying feelings.

But perhaps if Keith couldn't have Lance see him in the same way, he could have the next best thing. “Look, I acted like a jackass to you too. I… said some things that I don’t want to say to you again.” Lance looked back up at Keith sheepishly. This thing had gone on long enough. Keith was sick and tired of bracing for a fight whenever he entered a room where Lance was. Even if Lance didn’t see him… how he saw Lance… it wasn’t worth it to keep up this stupid rivalry. Keith sighed and extended his hand. “Truce?” Lance stared at it. “…Friends?” Keith asked in a small voice. A warm hand suddenly clenched his as Lance looked him in the eye, a grin on his face.

“Sure.”

They looked at each other for a comfortable moment, Keith now completely aware that he was holding Lance’s hand. A familiar blush started to make its way to his cheek.

“Did you call me hot?”

“Just _shut up_ , Keith.”

 

* * *

 

So it turns out being friends with Lance was easier than he thought it would be. Now that Lance was not purposely pissing him off all the time, Keith could genuinely enjoy his company. Keith could now fully appreciate the well-rounded, kind, gentle person Lance truly wa-

Suddenly, all he could see was the surface of the Altean pool advancing towards him as he fell. _Lance._

He surfaced, spitting water out. “For fuck’s sake, Lance! Was that _really_ necessary to push me in?”

“Yes?” Lance ventured, before jumping in after him.

His smile was infectious. Against his will, Keith found himself smiling back at him. He splashed water into Lance’s face.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“ _Throwing me into the pool, you moron_.”

“Technically it was more of a _push_.”

Keith laughed and splashed water onto his gorgeous face again.

Lance spat out the water. “Oh, you have gone _too_ far mullet boy.” With a grin he aggressively splashed Keith back.

“What is your problem with my hair?”

“What _isn’t_ a problem with your hair, Kogane? It’s a _mullet_.”

“Come on. It's not be that bad. Grow up.”

“ _That bad?_ You’re deluded! Delusional! Insane!”

“Oh, shut _up_.”

They bickered for hours in the pool, giggling and joking, Keith making cynical and sarcastic comments whilst Lance made the most _stupid_ water puns. Keith didn’t admit that they were sort of clever. When they finally exited the pool, their fingers pruny and their hair smelling of chlorine, Keith realized that he hadn't had this much fun a long time. They sat on a nearby bench, drying off.

“So, Mullet-”

“I’m not talking to you if you call me Mullet.”

“Angsty teen.”

“Not talking.”

“Edgelord Supreme.”

“Okay, now I refuse to even _listen_ to you.”

“Kogane.”

“Better.”

“Keith.”

He sighed. “Finally.”

They sat on the chair for a bit, just sitting. Just gazing at the beautiful pool and chlorine-laced air. Keith spent the time just _appreciating_ how close he was to Lance. To beautiful, funny, Lance. But Lance didn’t look so distracted now. His eyes were deep, solemn, understanding. There was a lot more to be understood about Lance McClain. Keith just hoped they remained friends for long enough to find out.

Keith saw it, he physically saw it, when Lance snapped out of his thoughts.

“So, Mullet-”

Keith glared at him. There was no malice in it. He was sure Lance knew. Keith just liked the excuse to look him in the eye.

“Right. Keith. Do you think we should, uh, get going now?”

“Huh?” Keith pulled himself out of his thoughts of the boy sitting next to him. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Let’s go.”

They stood and walked to the elevator. 

“-and so then I told her that she was being too… _shellfish_!” Lance beamed.

Keith rolled his eyes, lingering slightly too long in Lance’s gaze. “Lance, I swear…”

“Ha! You smiled!”

Keith looked away. “Did _not_.”

“You smiled.” Lance crossed his arms, now dry, unlike his hair _(Stop looking at his hair, Keith_ ), a triumphant look on his face. “You think I’m funny.”

“You’re not funny, Lance, you’re an idiot.”

“Psh. Am not.”

“You _so_ are.”

“Am not.”

“Oh, no. I am _not_ getting into this again.”

Lance laughed as the doors opened and he began to walk in front of Keith along the hallway to his room. The muscles in his back moved hypnotically as he walked, arms gently swaying, towel around his neck. Little beads of moisture still clung to him. Now that Lance couldn’t see him, or his gaze, Keith had the freedom to intensely study him, breathless. He indulged himself by raking his eyes generously over his neck, his shoulder blades, his arms. His bare skin.

_Shit_.

Lance turned around.

“Aaand I am at my room now, Keith-” He noticed Keith’s intense stare at him. Oh, _shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck. Abort._

“Right.” Keith said, looking away. Crap, his face felt hot. “I guess I’ll, um, go. To my room. And shower. By myself. Bye.”

“Uh, Keith? Are you okay?” Lance called after him, cheeks flushed. Keith walked even faster, refusing to meet his eye.

He scurried along, heart beating ferociously in his chest. _Well. I’ve fucked up thoroughly. We were bonding, damn it. We were friends. We were talking; he was funny, he was cute and I laughed and he smiled and we didn’t argue once. It was great, it was amazing, it was fun. Now I’ve gone and messed it all up by making it gay and awkward. Great. Just bloody fantastic._

Time to head to his room and stay there. Away from Lance.

 

* * *

 

In order to not face Lance this morning his plan was to not leave his room and hide his shame under the covers. A knock sounded at the door. He knew that he was supposed to be at the briefing ten minutes ago, but there was no way in hell that anyone would be able to get him to leave. Childish? Perhaps. But so was this _damn crush_.

“Time to get up, Keith.” A female voice sounded.

Maybe if he ignored her.

“Keith, we need to be there for Allura’s briefing.”

Maybe she’d go away?

“ _Keith- I swear to God if you don’t open up immediately I’ll tell Lance about the crush you have on him_.”

Shit. He leaped out of his bed, throwing off the covers and practically sprinting to cover the small distance to the door to open it.

“Huh, so that’s _all_ it took.” And so Pidge in all her smug glory strode through the doorway cheerfully whilst Keith scowled fiercely at her. She settled herself down on the bed as he leaned against the now closed doors, somehow scowling even harder.

She patiently waited for Keith to start the conversation. She had clearly had all day, contrary to what she said at the door.

He gave in. “How did you know?”

“Oh? About the crush you have with Lance?” He cringed as she said it aloud.

“Yes. About… that.”

“I guessed.”

“ _What?_ ”

She laughed. “It was kinda obvious, you know? But not really? I figured if I was _wrong_ you’d tell me to push off. I didn’t _really_ know until you confirmed it just then.”

“Oh for fu-”

The full realisation seemed to just sink into her. Her eyes widened. “Oh my- you- you have a crush on Lance!” Her small smile turned into a blinding beam. “You have a _crush_ on _Lance._ Today is a field trip! It’s a blessing! It’s a sign from the heavens!”

“Quiet down, would you?”

“Ah, of course. Wouldn’t want anyone to know that _Keith Kogane right here has a crush on Lance_!” she practically yelled. Terrified, Keith jumped onto the bed and pinned her, fueled by his horror and humiliation.

Their noses were barely touching. Keith’s hands held her wrist in a painfully tight grasp, staring her down through her large glasses. “I swear, if you tell anyone…”

“Oh, I won’t.” Even pinned down, her face was hopelessly smug. “After all, I wouldn’t have any dirt on you if I told anyone.”

Keith loosened his hold on her in shock. “What?”

She grinned. “Oh, my, Red Paladin, you have _no idea_ what you got yourself into.”

Keith groaned and stood up as Pidge strolled out the door. Now, he would be Pidge's personal manservant. Fantastic. He supposed he was late now for whatever mission they had today. He walked through the door, closing it behind him. 

The mission today Allura briefed them on was fairly simple, after her chastising. (“Where _were_ you, Keith? Sulking like Lance?”). Go in, retrieve the hostage that an incredibly tiny handful of Galrans took – some minor noble and her husband or something – and get them out alive. So simple, Allura thought it would be best to just send in three people, whilst the other two help her with some ‘secret diplomatic mission’. Not her words, but that’s how Keith saw it. His plan today was simple, avoid talking to Lance and stay away from Pidge to avoid relentless taunting and potential slave labor. Easy. Except for the fact that Hunk and Shiro were the ones helping with the ‘secret diplomatic mission’. Except for the fact that Keith was going to be _alone_ with _Pidge_ and _Lance_. Normally he’d be thrilled to be with Lance but after the events of the day before… Keith couldn’t talk to _him_. Lance probably thought he was some pervert, ogling his back. He probably remembered every single thing that happened-

“Keith! My buddy! My pal!” Lance ran towards him, hand ready to offer a high-five.

_What_.

“Huh? No cynical stare? It’s a high-five, why do you look so shocked? Oh-” Suddenly his smile dropped. “Right.” He practically spat out the word. “I’d forgotten. You suddenly hate me again now. Great. Fantastic. Wonderful. And _typical_.”

He walked off to talk to Pidge, leaving Keith stunned and confused. Hate him? In what way did he think Keith- Of course. He acted weird and walked off with no explanation. Keith supposed it made sense, in a way. Irritation flushed through him. Now they were back to damn square one.

_You know what? Fuck it. No more miscommunication. My future isn’t being a damn slave to Pidge; because that's the only way it's going to end if I don't do anything. If I don’t make a move now, Lance is gonna still be pissed at me, we'll argue, and then the whole damn cycle will start all over again. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen._

“Ah, _shit, crap, fuck_. I like you, Lance!” Keith called out.

He stopped walking.

“I like you.” Oh, well. He’d gone this far. Might as well. “I have a crush on you. A big, fucking, crush on you. I’m going to regret saying this for the rest of my life, but here it damn is.”

Pidge stared at him, stunned. Lance remained standing still with his back to him but- was that a tinge of pink on his ears? A small break of tension-heavy silence hung anxiously in the air.

Under her breath, Pidge quietly whispered, “I can’t believe he actually admitted it.”

Lance whipped around to her. “You _knew_? And you didn’t _tell me_?”

She crossed her arms and pushed her glasses up. “I figured you two ought to figure it out in your own time. I thought you’d pine over each other for _at least_ another month. I guess Keith always was the more, reckless one, though.”

“Wait.” Keith began, glaring at her. “You _knew_ he liked me, and didn’t say?”

“Well…”

“I can’t believe it!”

“You’re heartless!” Lance exclaimed.

Pidge grinned at the two of them and said nothing, waiting for what just happened to sink in. Waiting. Waiting. Ah, _there_ it was. The bright pink colour of realisation. Perfect. Her job here was done. She slunk away silently.

“You-”

“You-”

“You _like_ me. Like, like-like me?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I thought I was pretty up front about it.”

Lance grinned. “You sure were.”

“ _Shit_ , I was, wasn’t I? And you…”

“Yep.” Lance smiled sheepishly. “I guess I have for a while now. Unfortunately.”

“ _Unfortunately_?”

Lance grinned at him. It was infectious.

Keith felt awkward just standing there talking to someone two whole meters away. He couldn’t just walk towards him- no. That would also feel weird. But there was a wall very close to Lance’s back. With a grin, Keith hastily stepped forward, his heart thundering.

“What are you-” Lance started, gasping as Keith grabbed the fabric of his shirt, shoving Lance against the wall. He watched as Lance grinned, slowly wrapping his hands around the base of Keith’s head and bringing his face up to his. Keith swore his face was on fire, his ears were on fire, his heart was pounding, Lance was so close, and touching him, and close and- and Lance kissed him.

Lance was kissing him.

All thoughts seemingly flew out the window. Lance’s fingers tangled in Keith’s longer hair, gently pulling, creating a distracting tingly feeling on his scalp. Keith gave a small gasp as his eyelids fluttered close. Lance’s lips were warm against his, hungrily working to open his own lips to- _ah… ahh_. Keith sighed as Lance tilted his head gently, slipping his warm tongue smoothly in his mouth, tentatively at first, only the tip, but as Keith opened his mouth wider-

“Ah.” Keith breathed, pulling back, panting. Lance still had his eyes closed, a large flush across his cheeks. Keith looked at him, his hands still clutching the shirt. The position felt awkward now, and his arms slightly hurt. Not knowing what to do, he released them, instead choosing to hesitantly settle on Lances hips. Lance cocked an eyebrow. His eyes still closed, he brought Keith’s head closer to his as he whispered into Keith’s ear.

“I thought you were the risk-taker, Kogane.” He murmured and guided Keith’s lips back to his to continue kissing the life out of him. _Ah_ … it took Keith’s breath away every time Lance’s lips made contact with his.

Defiantly, Keith moved his hands at first to wrap around Lance’s back, but changed his mind and decided to grab Lance’s ass instead. He smirked at Lance’s undignified yelp and how his face _heated_. They were closer than before now, Keith hungrily kissing back, hard and passionate. He may not have had as much experience as Lance clearly had (Keith _knew_ Lance hadn’t had as many dates that he boasted about, though), but he more than made up for it in pure energy. He just noticed that in the fray he ended up with his tongue in Lance’s mouth, entangling it. And whilst Lance carefully tried to take Keith apart with his – Keith’s breath hitched – with his _tongue_ , Keith kissed back with twice the amount of energy, moaning deeply every time Lance’s tongue caressed his teeth. He sucked at Lance’s lip, even gently biting it to see Lance yelp- louder this time. He broke away from the kiss again, looking up at Lance through his eyelashes, a grin spread across his raw lips.

“You’re going to have a _handful_ with me.”

Lance’s hand drifted from the back of his head to gently touch his jaw with his fingertips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His hands went back to Keith’s hair.

This time, he gently kissed Keith, deeply but gently, none of that smooth, devilish tongue. They broke apart with a sigh. Keith let go of Lance and lightly settled his hands back on his hips again- more confidently this time. He leaned his forehead against Lance’s, their legs touching, and studied him as his breath slowed. Lance’s eyes hungrily raked Keith’s features, committing them to memory, like he’d never see them again. There was such… an adoration in his expression that _squeezed_ at Keith’s heart. They stood like that for a while, Lance’s fingers gently tangled in Keith’s hair, occasionally twirling a lock around one of his fingers, and Keith rubbing circles into Lance’s hip. They stood like that for a while, not saying a single word, breathless in their adoration and savouring the fact that they were so _close_ , like they’d never be close again.

Keith stepped back, letting go of Lance’s hip, gently trying to wriggle out of Lance’s grasp around his head, but he held him fast.

Keith smiled and pushed against him, playfully trying to break free. “No. Unhand me.”

Lance tightened his grip and grinned. “You’re going nowhere,” he hesitated, scanning Keith’s eyes, “darling.”

Keith immediately stopped struggling. “Pet names, now?”

“Well,” Lance drawled, letting go of Keith’s neck, settling his hands lightly on Keith’s shoulders. “You _are_ my boyfriend now.”

“Am I?”

Lance froze, genuine anxiety beginning to creep into his eyes. “Am I?”

Keith sighed. “Sure. Fine. Whatever”

“Yay!” Lance smiled, then promptly enveloped him in a hug. It was a warm hug, with his arms enveloping Keith completely, resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re _really_ cute, Keith.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

“Can you believe we fought over ice cream?”

“Shut _up_ , Lance.”

“Now that you’re my boyfriend, I wouldn’t dare to eat your ice cream.”

“ _Sure_ , Lance.”

Lance gently nuzzled his neck. “Seriously! I wouldn’t. Not a single bite.”

“Right.”

“…Maybe a little bite,” he added in a small voice.

Keith sighed. “That’s what I thought.”

But Keith didn’t mind, and Lance knew it. All Keith that could think about was how warm Lance was in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
